


Overdrive

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Language, M/M, Smut, backseat naughtiness, elements of crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, one backseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdrive

It occurred to Arthur, mid-thrust, that the car wasn't really built for such violent (and sweaty) activity. Still, though, with Merlin beneath him in the backseat of the car, screaming like a veritable whore in heat, Arthur had to admit that he had no complaints. 

"I hate that new-car-smell," Merlin gasped, his legs dangerously close to being pressed behind his head. 

Arthur grasped one of Merlin's black-leather clad ankles and groaned loudly. "What? Not a fan of leather?"

"I'm a fan of less talking and more fucking."

Arthur gasped through a laugh on a deep thrust to the left. "Bitch."

" _Your_ bitch. Christ, right there," Merlin moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. 

The shoes had been Merlin's idea. He'd loved the leather corset that Arthur had given him as a Christmas gift, and it had already gotten quite the workout even though it was only about three weeks old. Arthur had teased Merlin at one point, commenting that if Merlin was very good he'd buy him a pair of matching black stilettos to complete the ensemble. Arthur was stunned to find that Merlin had taken initiative and bought himself a pair; in that moment Arthur had determined that they should break them in… in a rather unforgettable manner. 

Without warning, Arthur pulled out and sat back on the lush seat, Merlin gaping at the loss of contact. Arthur grinned in a most cheeky manner and patted his sweat-coated thighs before pulling Merlin up and into his arms.

Merlin narrowed his eyes playfully as he sank down onto Arthur, Arthur hissing as he was swallowed by a wet, tight heat that he knew intimately well. 

It didn’t take long after that, it never did whenever Merlin rode Arthur this way. The shocks and struts of the car got an intense workout as their session got more and more frantic with every rise and fall of Merlin’s body.

When Merlin reached his peak, he did it untouched, hands braced against soft tan leather seats. He shuddered and groaned in Arthur’s arms, Arthur himself still undulating his hips through the occasional aftershock, until finally their motions came to a halt and they collapsed into each other, sated. Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s neck and sighed. They stayed in that position for some time until Arthur broke the silence with a dramatic proclamation. 

"Well, we broke in the shoes rather successfully."

Merlin pulled back and smiled, a lazy, thoroughly satisfied smile that made Arthur's heart skip a beat. "You sound extremely proud of yourself." Arthur allowed his hands to card through Merlin's thick, sex-wrecked hair and smirked.

"Well, my sexual prowess is the stuff of legend, you know."

"I find your modesty incredibly endearing, but if you haven't noticed, we've made a bit of a mess back here." Merlin wrinkled his nose rather adorably as he spoke.

"We really have." Arthur smirked in spite of himself as he kissed Merlin again before whispering, "Morgana's gonna be _pissed_."

They both giggled, Merlin lazily drawing a heart on the fogged up window with his fingertip.


End file.
